


Brother of a King And Brother of A Jack (MolSeb Cardverse AU)

by MolSebGod



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Cardverse, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Secrets, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: The Prince of Spades, Michael seems to have set his eyes upon a certain member of The Kingdom of Hearts’s court.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Molossia/Seborga (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m not the best at writing And this is my first time posting anything on Archive of Our own but I do my best so any feedback is appreciated! Anyways, enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom of Spades invites The Kingdom of Hearts to their palace for negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter ever jshsgds enjoy!  
> And feedback is appreciated!

“Stop rushing me!” A voice rang out from a room.

“I’m trying to make myself look presentable” Ah, It was the Prince of Spades, Michael Jones.

“Then hurry up!” Michael’s older brother, Matthew ordered.

“Hey, hey, you two, calm down. Let’s go” The King of Spades, Alfred, said.

“Follow us” The Queen, Arthur Kirkland Jones said softly as the two brothers followed them down the hall.

“Yao! Come on!” Alfred called as The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang looked up from the paper he was reading. “Ah, yes, sir!” He responded and quickly followed the group.

“What’s that in your hand, sir?” Alfred asked. “Ah, It’s the negotiation papers addressing the alliance we’re making with the Kingdom of Hearts, sir.” Yao responded as Alfred grabbed the Paper out of his hands to briefly read.

“Well written, Thank you” Alfred said as he hands it back to Yao.

They reached the front doors of the palace as Yao stomped his foot three times, signaling the guards to open the doors.

They walked outside and down a couple of stairs as they see a small glamorous set of carriages approaching them. “That must be Their carriages.” Arthur pointed out as Alfred nodded.

The first carriage stopped in front of the palace walls’s gates as the gates flew open. Three men stepped out of the second carriage and lined up in front of the first carriage. 

“All rise for the King and Queen of Hearts!!” The man in the middle shouted as they stepped aside for the royals to step off their carriages. Alfred and his company walked closer to them and bowed.

“Welcome to my palace your majesties, It’s a great pleasure to have you and your company with us for the next few days.” Alfred greeted.

“Ah, thank you, the pleasure is reciprocated” The King of Hearts, Ludwig Beilschmidt replied.

“Why don’t I introduce you to my company first?” Alfred said and he cleared his throat.

“This is my queen, Arthur” Alfred introduced as Arthur bowed.

“These are my brothers, Michael and Matthew” Alfred said as Michael and Matthew bowed.

“And This is my Jack, Yao” Alfred said as Yao bowed. “It’s a great honor to be in your presence, Your majesties.” Yao said with a smile as Ludwig returned a smile back.

“Pleasure to meet you all, these are the people that will be in close company with me throughout our stay” Ludwig said and looked back at the people behind him.

“This is my Queen, Kiku” Ludwig introduced as Kiku bowed.

“This is my Jack, Feliciano and his brothers, Lovino and Sebastiano, but you can just call him Sebastian” Ludwig said as the three brothers bowed. “Feliciano isn’t the oldest of the brothers, however he is the closest brother to me so I made him my jack” Ludwig said as Feliciano smiled with glee.

“Ah, so who’s the oldest then? If you don’t mind me asking” Matthew chirped up as Ludwig turns to the brother with dark brown hair. “That would be, Lovino.” Ludwig replied and Matthew nodded.

After the introductions, they started chatting about plans and stuff as Michael dozed off and look around.

Then his gaze fell upon the Jack of Heart’s Youngest brother, Sebastian.

Michael smiled at the man and blushed lightly as Sebastian turned to him and caught him looking.

Michael’s face went red from embarrassment as he quickly turned his head away from the other young man.

Sebastian chuckled a little at the Prince as Alfred cleared his throat.

“Well It’s a Pleasure to meet you all, How about we show all around the palace on the way to your rooms a little?” Alfred asked as Ludwig nodded.

“That’d be wonderful, thank you” Ludwig responded. They all then walked up to the palace and the rest of Ludwig’s court that is going to be staying with them pile out of their carriages.

“This is what we call, The Hall of Memories with portraits of the very first monarchs on the walls as you can see here” Alfred pointed out.

Michael sighed out of boredom and looked at Sebastian once again. Michael stared intently at Sebastian, analyzing his features.

His green eyes that shines like an emerald, his pure fair skin that reflects the light, his beautiful orange strands of hair and his slim figure. Michael was basically drooling for this man.

Sebastian caught Michael looking at him again but decides to waves at him this time and Michael jumped a little but returned the waving.

“Let’s head to your rooms and let you all settle in so you may prepare for dinner” Alfred said as They all nodded and Some servants walked up to lead them to their rooms.

The Servant Sebastian was following named, Lei, or as he requested to be called, Leon stopped in front of the room and opened the doors for Sebastian.

Sebastian thanked him and entered his room and looked around. “Is this all to myself?” Sebastian asked Leon. “Yes, sir. Quite glamorous don’t you think?” Leon responded. “Yes, yes, very much” Sebastian said as he flopped onto the giant bed in the room. “Ah, this is nice...” Sebastian said as Leon chuckled.

“By the way, sir, that door right there next to the bed leads to your older brother, Feliciano’s room.” Leon pointed out as Sebastian looked at it and nodded. “Well, I will be leaving you to settle in now” Leon said as he stepped out of the room and closed the doors.

“I wonder why Prince Michael kept looking at me..” Sebastian said quietly to himself and blushed. “Maybe he likes me” Sebastian muttered as he blushed brightly and flopped face first onto the pillows.

And then a door opened. Sebastian shot up from the bed and looked in the direction the door noise was from.

“Hey, Seb, How are you doing in your room?” Feliciano asked. “Ah! I’m doing good” Sebastian responded. “Alrighty~ I’ll leave you alone now” Feliciano said as he backs out of the room and closed the door.

“I should start unpacking” Sebastian said to himself as he unpacks the things he brought.

After he finished unpacking a knock on the door was heard. “Oh, Come in!” Sebastian answered as Leon walked in. “Sir, A Letter from Prince Michael” Leon said as He hands Sebastian the letter.

“Ah, Thank you, sir” Sebastian replied.  
Sebastian opened up the letter and read through it.

“Meet me in the garden that’s close to your room after dinner, don’t be late

Prince Michael”

Sebastian blushed brightly and looked out the window. His gaze then fell upon the garden down below and with a smile, he sighs and sets the letter carefully on hid table.

Then Feliciano barged in.

“Fratellino!” Feliciano called as Sebastian jumped. “A-Ah! Knock the door next time please!” Sebastian said as Feliciano let out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry... Anyways, uhh you should get dressed soon, Dinner’s in about an hour” Feliciano said as Sebastian sighed and nodded then Feliciano left and shut the doors.

After a while, Sebastian finally finishes dressing up and his brothers walked in. “Wow! You look wonderful, Fratellino!” Feliciano complimented. “Thank you!” Said Sebastian as he looked down at his outfit.

“Stop flaunting your outfit, Let’s get going, you bastards!” Their big brother Lovino commanded. “Yes, Fratello” Feliciano and Sebastian said in unison as they all start heading towards the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Splendid Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court of the Kingdom of Spades and The Kingdom of Hearts have a lovely evening, especially Sebastian and Michael

The three brothers entered the huge glamorous dining room And gasped at all the decorations and lights. “Greetings, you three” Kiku greeted as they jumped a little out of surprise. “Ah! Uh, Good Evening, My Queen” Feliciano replied. “Come sit here at the table” Kiku said as The three brothers quickly walked over to sit down on their side of the table.

“Why Am I in the middle?” Sebastian asked quietly as Lovino grunted and elbowed him lightly. “Shut up will you?” Lovino replied quietly.

Michael’s eyes sparkled as he noticed Sebastian sitting on the other side in front of him. Michael gazed at Sebastian’s attire quietly and sipped his wine.

Lovino noticed the young man staring and glared at him. “What’s wrong, Lovino?” Sebastian asked and Lovino jumped at his little brother’s question.

“Uh nothing, shut up” Lovino replied as he turned his attention to the food instead. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his brother then he looked up and caught Michael’s gazing again.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit until Michael looked away, blushing which made Sebastian chuckle.

They went back to eating the food but gazes were still exchanged during the course of the dinner.

After dinner time was over Alfred stood up and announced whoever has finished dinner may join them in the ballroom. Alfred then walked to the ballroom with everyone else following him.

Sebastian was in a far corner of the ballroom, sipping his wine and pondering about tonight. The night had been really fun so far, sweet music playing, enjoyable dinner and Michael’s glances. It was entertaining. Then he is reminded about the letter he received from the Prince of Spades, Michael. Sebastian starts glancing around the room and walked around to try and find the prince and then someone grabbed his arm.

Sebastian turned around quickly and his emerald green eyes met with the Prince’s olive green ones. “Hello there” Michael greeted as he slowly let go of Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “Good evening, Your highness” Sebastian greeted back. “Um.. You look splendid, Mr. Sebastian” Michael complimented making Sebastian blush redder than the curtains. “T-Thank you, Your Highness, You look very wonderful as well” Sebastian replied as Michael chuckled and sipped his wine. “Thank you, Sebastian” Michael replied and continued sipping his wine. 

“Are you enjoying the wine?” Michael asked. “Yes, very much, sir” Sebastian said with a smile and a sip of wine. “I’m glad, the palace’s winery is truly one of a kind. What about the Kingdom of Hearts?” Michael said as he finished his wine. “My Kingdom has many splendid wineries too, sir” Sebastian replied and finished his wine as well. “You should bring me some in the future” Michael said as Sebastian chuckled. “I’d be happy to, sir” Sebastian replied then Michael looked at their empty glasses.

“Let me get us more wine.” Michael said then he called over a servant to fill up their glasses as the servant loyally obliged. 

“Thank you, Albert, You may go now” Michael dismissed the servant as he turned his attention back to Sebastian. “So, Sebastian, how’d you end up up with the position in court you have now?” Michael asked. “Well, My Father was The Previous King’s jack so it was kind of hereditary.” “I see, That’s quite interesting” Michael replied as Sebastian smiled. 

“Anyways...”

“See you in the garden” Michael whispered into Sebastian’s ear making Sebastian blushed brighter than before.

Michael smiled at him with a little blush on his face as he walked off into the crowd.

Sebastian smiled at the Prince as he continued sipping his wine and letting his thoughts cloud up his mind.

The hour of midnight arrived and The clock rang loudly as Alfred stood up from his Throne.

“Thank you all for coming being here this evening, the party is unfortunately over, hope you all have a great night sleep” Alfred said as Everyone bowed and chattered while slowly piling out of the room. Sebastian looked around to see if he can find Michael but it seems like The Prince had already left.

Sebastian walked out the ballroom and looked around until someone grabbed his arm. He jumped and pulled his arm back out of surprise but then found out Michael was the one who grabbed his arm. 

Michael chuckled at Sebastian’s reaction. “God, you’re painfully adorable. Come on” Michael said as Sebastian blushed and slipped out the palace into the garden with the Prince. 

“Wow... This garden is beautiful, sir” Sebastian commented. “I know” Michael replied whilst plucking out a rose from the bushes.

He took a good look at the rose and smelled it. “Lovely” Michael muttered as he place the rose in Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian smiled and blushed as he looked around and plucked another rose out to put in Michael’s shirt pocket. Michael blushed and smiled as he led Sebastian farther into the beautiful garden.

“So, tell me a little bit more about yourself, Sebastian.” Michael said. “Ah, yes, your highness, so me and my family are from the Italia part of the Hearts Kingdom” Sebastian continues to talk about himself and his history as Michael watched and listened carefully with each word that slipped out of Sebastian’s mouth.

“And that’s pretty much me summarized” Sebastian finished. Michael smiled at the slightly shorter male and gave him a little pat on the head. “How about you tell me a little bit of yourself too, Your Highness?” Sebastian asked, surprising Michael a little. “I’m a royal, surely you already know of my stories” Michael replied making Sebastian a little embarrassed. “U-Uh what I mean to say is, tell me something more of your personality or what you enjoy doing” Said Sebastian. Michael pondered for a moment as Sebastian awaits a reply.

“Well, I guess I’ll tell you about some of my personal favorite things in life as we walk through and admire the garden” Michael replied with a small smile as he starts talking about things he likes to do and things he enjoys and all that stuff.

Sebastian listens intently whilst admiring the surrounding beauty that is the Palace’s Garden.

After it starts to get darker, Michael and Sebastian sits on a little bench in the garden.

“The stars look wonderful out here” Sebastian said, forming a smile on his face. “The moonlight is also wonderful” Michael added, wrapping his arm around the other male.

“Aren’t you tired, your highness?” Sebastian asked while yawning. “No... but Do you want to go back to the palace now?” Michael asked. “That’d be nice..” Sebastian replied with a tired voice. Michael smiled at the man beside him, who by now was slipping in and out of sleep.

Michael chuckled at him and then stood up. “Let’s get back” Michael said as a soft sound of snoring was heard. “Sebastian?” Michael called and kneeled down in front of him. He had fallen asleep. 

“Hey, Sebastian, Wake up” Michael said, tapping the other’s face lightly. Sebastian continued sleeping. “Sebastian, I’m not carrying you back to the palace, sir” Michael said with a stern voice accompanied by a harsher tap on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian gained a little consciousness again and looked at the Prince.

“Sebastian, Wake up, I’m not carrying you back.” Michael said again, a little louder this time. Sebastian blinked a few times and slowly processed what The Prince said and looked at him. “Yes, sir...” The tired and sleepy man said to the Prince and stood up only to immediately stumble. “Woah! Careful!” Michael exclaimed as he caught the stumbling man in his arms. Sebastian gripped on the Prince tightly, trying to hold himself up properly and face his tiredness. “Sorry, Your Highness” Sebastian apologized as The Prince helped him back on his feet. “It’s fine. Come on, Sleeping beauty” Michael replied, walking back to the palace with Sebastian clinging onto his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksjfjsjjsjs hope u liked the chapter- I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing that slipped through-  
> anyways See ya next time homesicles


End file.
